mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
TheMasterGamerify
TheMasterGamerify (I.F.Y.) is a M.U.G.E.N creator who focuses more on stages rather than characters. His stage count is one of the highest known, with 149 stages made, though the amount of actual effort put into them is questionable, plus they only work in M.U.G.E.N 1.0 and higher, and not WinMUGEN. After a long hiatus, he's back at making stages again. Many of his stages are based on real locations. He also made 3 full M.U.G.E.N games. Creations 'Stages' *Aye Aye Eyes (Dexter's Laboratory) *Inside Chuck E. Cheese's (Original) *Chuck E. Cheese Shooting (Original) *Disney CD Wall (Original) *The Gamer Studio (Original) *Up On the Roof Of Burger King (Original) *Meijer (Original) *GameStop (Original) *Ice Rink (Original) *The Game & CD Shelf (Original) *Disney VHS Shelf (Original) *Christopher Robin's Bedroom (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *THX (Original) *Disney's Hollywood Studios (Original) *The Wall of Game (Original) *Disney Sing Along Songs (Original) *Blue's House (Blue's Clues) *ABC Saturday (Original) *NBC Saturday (Original) *CBS Saturday (Original) *Celebration Cinema (Original) *TheMasterGamerify (Original) *Game Central Station (Wreck-It Ralph) *Legends of the Disney Temple (Original) *Jungle Japes (Donkey Kong 64) *The PlayStation Wall (Original) *McDonald's Play Place (Original) *World Of Disney (Original) *Marvel VS Capcom Fighter Select Screen (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Marvel VS Capcom 2 Fighter Select Screen (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Marvel VS Capcom 3 Fighter Select Screen (Marvel vs. Capcom) *Once Upon a Toy (Original) *Six Flags Over Texas (Original) *Nickelodeon Studios Orlando (Original) *The Archies Concert (The Archie Show) *Nintendo World (Original) *Foster's (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Hundred Acre Wood (Winnie the Pooh) *Friday Has an Exit Sign (Original) *The DVD Shelf (Original) *The Disney Store (Original) *VHS Mountain (Original) *The Land Of Milk & Honey (The New Adventures Of Winnie the Pooh) *House of Mouse (Disney's House of Mouse) *Nickelodeon Studios Burbank (Original) *The First McDonald's (Original) *Inside Pixar (Original) *Nickelodeon (1981) (Original) *Tennis Court (Original) *Nickelodeon Hotel (Original) *The Nickelodeon Green Slime Geyser (Original) *The White House (Original) *Michigan Stadium (Original) *Super Smash Bros. Fighter Select Screen (Super Smash Bros.) *Super Smash Bros. Melee Fighter Select Screen (Super Smash Bros.) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Fighter Select Screen (Super Smash Bros.) *Rally-X Game Room (Namco Museum) *Pac-Man Game Room (Namco Museum) *Bosconian Game Room (Namco Museum) *Dig Dug Game Room (Namco Museum) *Disney Vault (Original) *Cartoon Theater (Cartoon Network) *Galaxian Game Room (Namco Museum) *Tower Of Druga Game Room (Namco Museum) *Dragon Buster Game Room (Namco Museum) *Stage Select (Original) *The Garage (Original) *Final Destination (Super Smash Bros.) *Macbeth (Star Fox 64) *Tim Horton's (Original) *Super Pac-Man Game Room (Namco Museum) *Namco Museum *Xevious Game Room (Namco Museum) *Ms. Pac-Man Game Room (Namco Museum) *Toy Pop Game Room (Namco Museum) *Galaga Game Room (Namco Museum) *Retro Maze (Pac-Man World Rally) *Gaplus Game Room (Namco Museum) *Courage Wolf (Memes) *Insanity Wolf (Memes) *80's Arcade (Original) *Galaxian Space Station (Namco Museum/Original) *Chuck E. Cheese's (Original) *Munch's Make Believe Band (Chuck E. Cheese's) *Rock-Afire Explosion (Showbiz Pizza Place) *Super Smash Bros. Commercial (Super Smash Bros.) *On The Desk (Original) *Legends Of The Hidden PEZ Temple (Original) *Legends Of The Hidden Temple *Pole Position Game Room (Namco Museum) *Pac-Land Game Room (Namco Museum) *Spartan Stadium (Original) *All The Stuff (Memes) *Diddy Kong Racing Title Screen (Diddy Kong Racing) *Roo's Tubes (Crash Team Racing) *Great Bay (The Legend Of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Hollywood (Original) *M&M's World (Original) *The Pizza Time Players (Chuck E. Cheese's) *The New PlayStation Wall (Original) *The Heart Of Texas (Original) *John Lasseter's Office (Original) *Playhouse Disney (Disney Channel) *Mario Party Title Screen (Mario Party) *Play-It Again Sports (Original) *Macy's Balloon Warehouse (Original) *DuckTales Title Screen (DuckTales) *Van Andel Arena (Original) *The Blank Screen (Original) *Muppet*Vision 3D (Original) *Vietnam (Original) *Katina (Star Fox 64) *Mappy Game Room (Namco Museum) *Star Fox 64 Title Screen (Star Fox 64) *The Desert (Original) *Under the Heat (Original) *The Streets Of Death (Frogger) *Underground (Original) *Macy's Studio (Original) *Mario Golf Title Screen (Mario Golf) *The Jungle Book (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Bolse (Star Fox 64) *San Diego Comic Con (Orignal) *Nickelodeon Summer (Original) *Outer Space (Original) *Duck Dodgers Arena (Duck Dodgers) *Coyote's Peak (Looney Tunes) *The Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom) *Mario Tennis Title Screen (Mario Tennis) *New York City (Original) *Radio City Music Hall (America's Got Talent) *Chance Time (Mario Party) *Wrigley Field (Original) *The Toon House (Original) *Nickelodeon (1983) (Original) *Static (Original) *Tetris *Top of the Hour (Nickelodeon) *Nickelodeon Studios Orlando Roof (Original) *Nickelodeon Studios In Minecraft (Minecraft) *Nickelodeon On Sunset (Original) *El Capitan Theater (Original) *Joey's Lunch (Nick Jr.) *Inside Nickelodeon Studios Orlando (Adamthewoo videos) *Kokomo (Original) *Pizza Hut (Original) *Double Dare *Blue's Clues Book Pile (Blue's Clues) *Macy's BalloonFest 2013 (Macy's) *The Test Flight of Underdog (Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade) 'Game projects' *Sailor Moon VS TMNT Featuring ALF *The Ultimate Clash *Nicktoons Brawl W.I.P. 'Stages' *Star Fox Title Screen (Star Fox) *Canada (Original) *Pacific Coast Academy (Zoey 101) *Neverland Ranch (Original) *Penn State University (Orignal) *Goo Lagoon (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Nickelodeon Blast Zone (Original) *The Pinwheel House (Pinwheel) *LazyTown *The Scare Academy (Aaaah!!! Real Monsters) *The Ocean Floor (Original) *Nickelodeon Central (Kings Dominion) Cancelled WIP Nestle Celebrates (Original) Pokemon Yellow Title Screen (Pokemon) Carthay Circle Theater (Orignal) Metro Cross Game Room (Namco Museum) Pole Position 2 Game Room (Namco Museum) The Swamp (Orignal) Mario Kart 64 Title Screen (Mario Kart 64) Pac-Mania Game Room (Namco Museum) Phozon Game Room (Namco Museum) Pokemon Stadium Title Screen (Pokemon Stadium) Category:Creators Category:DeviantART Users Category:YouTubers